The Secret of Friendship
by raikis
Summary: Her entire life, Juvia never had a real friend due to her gloomy presence. But then she met Lucy, who was the sunrise as human itself, so radiant and bright, and the exact opposite of her. Finally, those storm clouds were clearing. AU gruvia & nalu
1. Petrichor

Petrichor

. .

* * *

Juvia had never really had any friends, or been close enough to someone to even call them that. The past people she dared her heart to label as friends left her alone eventually once they got tired of her gloomy presence. They called her an Ameonna, or the rain woman, given the fact that she always carried an umbrella handy with her everywhere she went, and the dull expression she wore.

She had very few "friends" in the past who claimed they tried very hard to put up with her and be friends, and ended up ending whatever bond they created in the end. No one liked a constant rain and a blue woman that stood in the mid of it, red umbrella in her hands and empty eyes fixed on the ground in front of her feet.

But did they ever stop and think just for a moment, that maybe they were the reason she wore this expression? That it was constantly raining in her heart? No, they didn't, and they never would. Juvia gave up hope on herself long ago on finding a friend. And not just _any_ kind of friend, a _real_ friend. Someone she could be comfortable around and not worry about eventually being rejected one day out the blue, and left alone for the storm clouds to drench her. Someone that would make her smile and be her go-to when something was bothering her. Someone that would greet her in the mornings and join her at her house just to hang out.

Someone, someone—

"Oh no, _she's_ here today."

"Did you bring an umbrella? It might start raining today."

"What? No way! It's already summer."

— _someone_ she could be herself with.

Juvia pretended to not hear the whispering that was scattering across the room as she walked in and set her umbrella in the stand by the door, then proceeded to remove the button up jacket she was wearing despite the obvious hot weather. She felt every cold and hard stare that was piercing into the back of her head as she walked across the room to her seat in the corner of the back row by the window. The chair gave out a soft squeak as she pulled it out and gently took her seat, placing her elbow on her desk and resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She faced the window and away from the class, eyeing the storm clouds that were moving in from the distance, and would undoubtedly be here by schools end. The rest of class seemed to take notice of them as well, and she heard many sighs of irritation coming from multiple directions around her.

She couldn't help it.

Didn't they know that?

She gave up on trying just like they did.

The teacher came in and everyone took their seats. It was a small class and not every seat was filled. Most of the empty ones surrounded her, but she figured that was to be expected with her status with the people here. It was a large school, but very few students attended. It was always raining, and Juvia one day concluded that the reason students kept leaving and moving schools was because of her. Inside her desk were multiple rain dolls that she made during and in-between classes. Sewing became a talented hobby for her, if she were to say so herself. Not that anyone cared, but even just a little, she was proud of it.

They never worked no matter how many she made. But it was the only thing she felt she was allowed to do around here for herself. She had no one to talk to or show her creations with.

Maybe she wanted someone she could show them to, and maybe they would be amazed and praise her work. She had imagined a situation like that over and over in her head, but the 'friend' was faceless. Though, faceless or not, thinking about it made her happy. But like that would ever happen.

Juvia softly shook her head, closing her eyes to feel the gentle brush the ends of her bangs trail along her lashes, and then slightly turned her head to face the teacher as he announced something about a transfer student that would joining them shortly.

 _Surprising_ , she thought, but she knew she wouldn't get any of her hopes up about this new classmate. It would not take them long to join the rest of them and loathe her on sight. So Juvia turned her head back to the window when the classroom door was slid open and the classmate walked in.

"Class, this is Lucy Heartfilia, and she will be your new classmate starting today," The teacher introduced, giving the few students a stern look, "Treat her well."

Juvia nudged her chin up in response as the classed all chimed in a 'yes, sir' as Lucy bowed and was told to take an empty seat. Juvia sighed and eyed the distant clouds again, a part of her hoping they wouldn't roll in and down pour on them, but the other part of her knew they would, not matter how much hope that part had. She reached a hand in her desk and fingered one of her rain dolls just as a chair squeaked next to her, followed by a few gasps and whispering.

"May I sit here?" Juvia whipped her head around to find a girl standing over the seat next to her—who she assumed was the new classmate, Lucy—giving her a warm smile, but her eyes held a kind questioning her mouth had just voiced. Startled, Juvia furrowed her brows and gave the blonde a nod, and sat up straight and stiff in her seat, "Thank you."

There was a soft 'thump' as Lucy took her seat and scooted her chair back into place. Juvia watched her place her elbow on her desk and lean her head into her palm from the corner of her eye, and sigh.

The only thing going through Juvia's thoughts right now was the question, " _Why is she sitting next to Juvia?_ " There were plenty of empty seats around the room and nowhere near her, so why did this girl pick the one _right next to her_?

"Alright . . now that Lucy is situated, I'll go ahead and take roll," Their teacher announced, seemingly as confused as Juvia and the rest of the class.

Juvia could not get comfortable for the rest of the class hour with Lucy sitting next to her. She would take occasional glances from the corner of her eye, but would then quickly look away before she was noticed.

When was the last time she was _this_ close to someone? Everyone had started avoiding her long ago when the nickname "rain woman" was set upon her, and it has been that way for as long as she could remember.

But here—here Lucy was not even within arms length of touch. If she wanted to, she could reach out and tap her shoulder with ease.

 _But Juvia could never do that!_

Juvia wondered, taking another glance at the blonde and noticing the background scowls from their classmates, how long it would take until this one will come to loath her.

As class carried on, Juvia found it rather difficult to focus. She chewed on her pen and crossed her ankles under her seat, and nibbled on her lip as she tried her best to write down the notes the teacher was writing down on the board. It was a study hour, since exam season was coming, and questions were being yelled out across the classroom, and their teacher was having a hard time answering them all at once.

"Shut up! One at time!" The teacher snapped, the nerve on his temple thumping. A few scoffs came from a few of the boys in the back of the room, but they fell on deaf ears as the teacher called one student out at a time for questions.

 _Juvia's done_ , she thought, closing her notes and pushing them to the top corner of her desk. She dropped her pencil in her bag and leaned back in her seat, stretching out her legs and folding her hands in her lap.

Lucy seemed calm beside her, quietly taking her notes and raising her hand occasionally when there was something she didn't understand, and Juvia was amazed at how well socializing came to the blonde. Just one tone of her voice was enough to grasp everyone's attention, unlike Juvia, who just seemed to be a dark corner or an empty seat that no one wanted to sit in. Juvia felt a little jealous of the girl, but knew she had no fault in her issues or her social standing.

* * *

"Uhg! I knew it'd rain! It always does!" A single girl from a nearby group yelled in irritation towards the rain that was pattering outside the school. Juvia stood ways behind them balancing herself on one foot as she slipped on her shoes from her locker, pretending to be deaf to their words.

Juvia softly brushed passed them and stepped outside, noting the way they scowled from the corner of her eye, and pulled her umbrella from her bag. With a simple click and a sudden gust of air, her umbrella flung open in front of her, startling a couple that was standing in front of her.

"Rain is so depressing."

"Don't you think it rains way too much here?"

"Uhg! My shoes can't get muddy!"

"Damn that rain woman."

"Ooh! It's raining!" The new voice that came up beside her surprised her, causing Juvia to turn her head just as she moved her umbrella over her. Lucy came up beside her, a look of surprise on her features on her face as she gazed up at the sky, "Good good, the plants were looking a bit dry," She smiled and Juvia found herself giving the blonde a tense expression.

No complaining? Not one rude remark? Juvia did not know how long she was staring at the gleaming girl, but the moment she was knocked from her trance was when the blonde already had her rain shoe covers on her feet and her own umbrella over her head. Lucy made a noise of acknowledgement and pointed to Juiva, startling her enough to take a few steps back. Her back made soft contact with the school window as Lucy walked towards her, Juvia mentally preparing herself for whatever was to come.

"You're Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed, her face brightening to the point of Juvia flinching. Her outburst caught the attention of multiple of their school mates, and Juvia was starting to feel smothered under all their stares, "You sit next to me in class. You're rather quiet that I never got to introduce myself to you."

"Ju—Juvia has to—" Her attempt to escape was stopped by a hand that whipped out in front of her, a kind gesture the blunette found the blonde giving her. But Juvia gripped the metal bar of her umbrella before slowly inching her hand into the girl's palm, gasping when Lucy closed her fingers around her own pale hand, her warm touch engulfing her.

"I'm Lucy! Thank you for letting me sit by you this morning," Lucy shook their hands between them, her rambling continuing, "I partly wanted to sit by you because you seemed excluded, but also because everyone else seemed rather shady for my taste."

A few gasps of protest came from around them, and Lucy looked behind her to the group of girls who had happened to be listening to their mostly one-sided conversation. Their expressions looked like her words had offended or hurt them, and Juvia realized they were from their class. Their names she did not know, she never cared to remember, and it was not like they would care to tell her.

"Juvia . ." She spoke up, soft, her dark eyes on her hand that was still covered by the warm and gentle embrace Lucy was giving it. Lucy, after she finished apologizing to the girls out of minor guilt, turned to her with curious brown eyes, not realizing that she was still holding Juvia's hand, "Juvia would like to admit . . that she was happy Lucy sat by her, but she was more confused than anything."

"What's with that?" Lucy smiled and tilted her head to the side, slowly releasing her hand from Juvia's, "I have to go to my part-time job now. I'm glad I got to speak with you a little, Juvia! You're really nice!" Juvia's eyes widen and her lips parted to say something, but her words died on her tongue as she watched Lucy take a running start into the pouring rain. The surroundings disappeared around her as she listening to the patter of Lucy's shoe's as she splashed into the mud and ran through the school gates, disappearing around the corner moments later. Only after the blondes head was no longer visible to her eye did everything come back to her, and Juvia was aware of her dumbfounded position.

Ignoring the murmuring around her, like she always did, Juvia covered herself with the protection of her umbrella and stepped out into the rain, pleased at the way the cool mist ran up her legs. She walked slowly from the time she left the school gates to the time she was nearing her neighborhood, her thoughts circulating and her eyes glued on her hand, which she had curled against her chest. She was so focused on the lingering feeling of Lucy's warm and friendly touch that, for a moment, she forgot she was walking, and was painfully brought back to reality when the rim of her umbrella was forced back and her nose smashed into a lamp pole.

Juvia whimpered and rubbed the sore spot, her eyes watering just a tad bit from the pain.

"Oh man, did you see that?"

" _Sheesh_ , that had to of hurt!"

Juvia paused and looked to her left to a group of boy's exiting the convenience store. The one that had just spoken was snickering behind the palm of his hand along with a few cackles coming from the rest of the group. Juvia frowned and felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment and ducked her head under her umbrella. She dug the toes of her shoes into the muddy gravel beneath her feet and turned to leave; wanting away from their taunting laughter, but another voice halted her.

"Quit laughing you assholes, it wasn't funny."

The voice was deep and sent the hairs on her arms to their ends, and Juvia wanted to blame the bite in the air, but the moment she tilted her umbrella up to find the one who stood up for her, her heart stuttered. She found two concerned eyes staring at her the moment she revealed herself from her covering; his height leaned down to meet her own. The first word that popped in her mind was "handsome" and that was just about all she could use to describe the being that she found before her. _He is beautiful_ , Juvia thought, feeling heat move its way up the back of her neck. His uniform tie was loosened and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. The rain weighted down his hair, sticking it to his cheeks and dripping down his neck. She became so engrossed in taking the sight of him in that she barely noticed he had asked her a question.

"Huh?" Juvia blinked, taking a slow step back.

"Are you alright?" The male asked again, his eyes flickering between hers and her swelled nose, "You hit the pole pretty hard." He grimaced.

The heat from her neck rushed its way to her cheeks and Juvia instantly raised a hand to cover her nose. She nodded, eyes averting away, "J—Juvia is fine. She will pay more attention next time."

"Here, wait a second," His knuckles brushed over her shoulder as she turned to leave, and Juvia was sure her heart was about to jump right out of her chest. He rustled through the plastic bag he was holding and pulled out a cold water bottle, "Use this until you get home. You should keep something cold on it to let the swelling go down."

Juvia shyly held her hands out in front of her, biting her lip when he settled the cold beverage in her palms with a small smile adoring his lips, "Juiva is grateful . . . for the kindness." She murmured, her eyes still straying far from his.

"Pay more attention to your surroundings next time, alright?" He said, backing away towards his group of friends. Juvia finally allowed her eyes to look at him once his back was turned, watching him and his group of friends huddle through the pouring rain.

She gently pressed the bottle to her sore skin, feeling the soft burn of the cold surface blossom across her warm cheek.

 _Juvia didn't even ask for his name._

* * *

Juvia rounded the corner of the second floor to her class, brushing passed a few groups that were gathered there. They barely spared her a glance of acknowledgment before they returned to their bustling conversations about things she would never have the chance to understand. She had her umbrella folded in her hand and her sweater wrapped around it. The temperature was higher than it was yesterday, and even she couldn't bear to the extra layers. Though she was used to and more comfortable covering up even in the summer time, today the humidity would give her nothing but a load of sweat and dehydration.

The sky was especially clear today, almost not a single cloud in sight, Juvia noted, taking a long glance out the windows as she slid the door open to her classroom. She was nearly fully through the threshold before she noticed something at the opposite of the hallway, huddled at the top of the other staircase farthest from where she stood. A small head of yellow peaked out from it, and it didn't take long for Juvia to see Lucy's stiffened figure emerge from the group and back up against the wall. The crowd that surrounded her, mostly male but a few females were visible, circled around and caused her visible discomfort. She had her hands up in front of her in effort to keep her personal space.

Juvia turned back to the classroom but felt her legs stop her from proceeding. She remembered the kindness Lucy showed her the day before, the feeling of her voice and hand warming her like the rising sun in the mornings. It had been far too long since Juvia had felt such affection, and she swore she could still feel the palm Lucy had held tingle.

She bowed her head and practically sped right up to the group, her hand flying out and grabbing a hold of Lucy's wrist and yanking her beside her. Lucy made a noise of surprise and stumbling on her weight as her feet looked for their balance, her free hand flinging up to grip Juvia's shoulder for support.

"Juvia?" Lucy murmured.

"Lucy is uncomfortable." Juvia said sternly, scanning her eyes over the group. Each and every one of them, faceless, nameless, she didn't know. And neither would she ever care to know. They all looked upon her with scowls and their clear disgust of her showing on their faces, not one of them giving the little effort in hiding it. She held their gazes for as long as she could before she was turning, bringing Lucy with her, and running down the stairs. Lucy followed without a single complaint or question about it, and Juvia was grateful.

๑

Juvia sat with her head laid between her folded arms on the desk, facing the window beside her. Half-lidded eyes watched the classroom curtain softly caress the wall with every gentle gust of air that blew against it. Her body felt tired, but she couldn't find it in her to try and nap. Her cheek pressed against her finished class work everyone else was still in the process of working on, even Lucy, who she heard softly writing beside her. In her desk was a small carton of juice that she found with a note taped to it. She hadn't touched it, or rather, she pretended not to notice it. It was an obvious guess that it was from Lucy since Juvia could tell the girl has been taking short glances at her since the start of class.

The gesture itself made her stomach warm.

Juvia turned her head over towards Lucy, who had her eyes glued in her notebook, occasionally making quick glances to copy what was written on the chalkboard. She lowered one hand in her desk, grazing the tips of her fingers over the cooled container before slowly pulling it out into her lap. Being as silent as she could without being noticed, she carefully peeled the tapped paper with her nails, watching Lucy turn to her from the corner of her eye. The note revealed in neat handwriting and a smiley symbol, and Juvia couldn't help but smile right back at the ink-drawn face.

 _This is a small thank you for your help.  
I owe you one, Juvia._

 _XXX – XXX – XXXX_

 _– Lucy._

Juvia flickered her eyes towards Lucy, meeting eyes for just a second. They both quickly averted their attention away from the other, Lucy going back to her class work, and Juvia placing her head between her folded arms, facing towards the opened window.

The air from the outside was warm.

* * *

Juvia slowly peeked through the classroom threshold where Lucy was seen enjoying her packed bento with two other classmates, a small smile adorning her face. Juiva herself had her own packed lunch, but with Lucy sitting so close, she became nervous to eat next to her. So having had scarfed her lunch down alone in the courtyard, with the juice box Lucy gave her in hand, she planned to thank her in person, but the sight of other people around the blonde was holding her back.

Lucy turned her head in her direction, and Juiva gasped and hopped backward, inwardly praying she was not seen. With her back pressed against the wall, she merely stood there for a second or two before quickly walking for the stairs that led down to the first floor. The moment her back disappeared around the corner, Lucy's head popped out from the classroom, looking left and right, and frowning when the person she wanted was not found.

Juvia eased her way down the stairs and picked up a slow jog through the hallways, knowing she would be scolded if she ran. Many people she passed stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her and even started murmuring, but she didn't care. It was nothing new. She pushed herself through the courtyard doors and slowed her pace as she approached the vending machine, scanning the many flavors with her hand extended out in front of her. None of the juices available looked pleasing, and not even the one Lucy got her was in stock.

Strawberry.

Forgetting the idea of purchasing a beverage, Juvia sprinted back inside and headed for the cafeteria, ignoring the yells of a teacher she passed and ignoring the odd stares she was receiving. The bread lady standing behind the counters, startled from Juvia's fast approach, yelped and pressed a hand over her poor shocked heart as Juvia slid to a stop in front of her.

" _Sheesh!_ You manner-less youth are going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" The woman huffed, and Juiva bowed her apologies.

"O—One strawberry cream bread," Juvia panted, still finding her lost breath, "please?"

The elder woman complied to her request with only mild complaining.

๑

The chances to give Lucy the bread came and went, and Juiva was found sulking with her face down on her desk, both her arms hanging limply beside her. She found it better to stick the bread in Lucy's shoe locker while no one was around, and was scolded by the teacher for coming back to class late. Lucy kept sending her worried glances since everyone returned from their lunch break, and Juiva could feel the warm stare on the back of her head.

"I'm surprised it didn't rain today," One of the girl's commented, and Juvia knew she was being watched. She pouted as a few others chirped in agreement.

When the teacher dismissed them all, Juvia sluggishly stood from her seat and gathered her things, glancing up at Lucy as she walked out of the room, sharing eye contact for just a moment before she ducked her head.

 _Juvia hopes Lucy likes the bread_ , Juvia smiled a little at the thought, brushing passed many socializing groups as she made way for home.

The shoe lockers grew quite upon her entering, but Juvia carried herself calmly. There were no whispers or pointed fingers that she could see, only on looking eyes in a steady trance.

The atmosphere felt unreadable.

When Juvia stood between the school gates, she shyly turned her head towards her shoulder just as Lucy was seen unwrapping the plastic bundle. A couple curious girls peeked over her shoulder as to what the mystery gift was, mouthing the two little words Juvia left on a small note inside. A smile spread across the blonde's face when the sweet bread was revealed, and Juvia felt a somewhat familiar feeling.

A hot gust of wind blew the leaves into the air and brought a dry rain scent with it. The clouds parted above her and Juvia raised a hand above her eyes to shade them from the light, and Lucy seemed to glow right with it.


	2. Sunrise

Sunrise

. .

* * *

Her cellphone blinked beside her as her eyes cracked themselves open, her arms moving to stretch above her head. Juvia sniffed as she pushed into her pillows to sit up, staring at her phone for a good minute and going over the unknown number that sent her a message. It wasn't often she got a text message, in fact, she never got one unless it regarded her landlord for the month's expenses. She shrugged, pulling the device off its charger and flipping over in bed, snuggling herself deeper in her bed quilt, squinting softly at little rays of sun peeking in through her curtains. The sun was rising, but she was not ready to get up yet.

She tapped her phone unlocked and opened the new message, soon finding herself shooting up in a seated position and gaping at the small screen.

 _UNKNOWN:_

 _Hello Juvia, it's Lucy! I hope you_  
 _don't mind me texting you. You_  
did _leave your number in the note_  
 _you left after all, and I wanted to_  
 _thank you. Strawberry cream is_  
 _actually one of my favorites! I_  
 _hope to hear from you soon!_

 _See you Monday!_

Though surprised, Juvia could feel herself smiling. She read the message a few times more, and a few times more than that, just to be sure it was real. And it was. It _really_ was. Juvia dropped back into her pillows, holding her phone against her warm cheek. She wanted to believe this was the start of a loving friendship, but the dark part of her mind was telling her that it was useless to get her hopes up. The desiring part of her argued that Lucy was a good person and was very kind to her despite hardly knowing her, and that was the part she urged herself to believe. So with a deep breath through her nose, Juvia sat up and hopped off her bed, swinging her arms as she walked into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day.

After bathing herself thoroughly and dressing, her mind was overcome with multiple scenarios of what her and Lucy would do if they _actually became_ friends. Lucy had already texted her, next she might come over to her apartment.

Juvia suddenly gasped, spinning around and running into her kitchen and throwing open the fridge door. A bottle of milk and water along with some vegetables and leftovers were present. She looked inside every cabinet she had and came up empty, minus the few boxes of cereal and tea.

 _Unacceptable! Juvia must go shopping this instant!_ She couldn't have Lucy over and not be able to present her with a proper snack and drink. Juvia was quick to slip on some shoes and grab her shoulder bag before skipping out and locking the door behind her.

The walk to the market was a peaceful one, and as a regular costumer to the family store, Juvia received a kind wave and greeting when she stepped over the aged threshold. She bowed to the older gentlemen as she grabbed herself a basket and headed straight for the isles, trying to think up a mental list of things that would be suited to have in her home. Strawberry cream bread was a must, Juvia nodded to herself, heading straight for the shelf the bread was located and placing a few in her holder. A few choice items she rather enjoyed were added to the bunch, from herbal tea to mini jelly filled donuts.

"Maybe Lucy would like sandwiches?" Juvia mumbled on her own as she switched around the isles, dropping things in her crate as she went. She became so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was being tailed, but not that it was anything in the new. Being watched and followed became a part of her day-to-day life since middle school, but it never failed to bother or even scare Juvia from time to time. But at this moment, while her mind was elsewhere involving a certain blonde, it went unnoticed until she was roughly brought back to her senses when she felt someone shove her aside, causing her to bump into a rack of thick jars that all cluttered and clashed into the floor.

Juvia quickly crouched down to pick up the jars, thankful that none of them cracked or shattered, but she heard laughter. Her moving hands slowed themselves as her ears came to recolonize the sort of laughter that was erupting behind her. There were always a small group of girls that would physically pick on her from time to time, whether it be in school or if they saw her out in public. It had been such a while that Juvia forgot she had to worry about it, especially since with the kind treatment she was receiving with Lucy the past few days.

"You should watch where you're walking, _ameonna!_ " More ugly laughter followed.

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, a sore feeling that seemed to spread to her lungs and through her arms. Juvia could feel the eyes of other customers and even the elder store owner on her. She bit her bottom lip and dropped her head, two jars being squeezed in the palms of her hands. As always, she felt so out in the open, humiliated, and spat on.

"My, what a mess," Two larger hands appeared in her line of view, both grabbing the jars she was squeezing and giving them a gentle tug from out of her grasp, "I'll help you pick it up."

 _Juvia knows this voice._

Familiar shivers tingled down her skin, making the hairs on her arms stand straight on their ends. Her heart started pounding up a storm against her rib cage, and she knew she was blushing by the time she decided to look up, meeting his kind ink-colored eyes that matched the smile that was working its way on his lips. The two girls that picked on her took their exit, sending multiple longing glances to the male crouched down to the floor in front of her.

Once the jar rack was back in its original condition, they both slowly rose to their feet, eyes not breaking their steady stare.

"I feel like every time we're going to meet is when you run into something," The male grinned, rubbing the back of his neck in a sheepish matter, and Juvia could not help but find it adorable.

"Juvia apologizes for the trouble," She said, bowing shyly and giving the basket hanging off the fold of her arm a nervous glance.

"It's really no trouble at all," He chuckled, "So, you're name's Juvia, huh?" Juvia nodded in confirmation, finding his hand extended out between them a moment after, "I'm Gray."

[ _I'm Lucy!_ ]

Juvia sucked in a light breath as the memory of Lucy flickered through her mind, passing as fast as it came. A tickling and warm feeling brushed deep through the bones of her fingers as she inched her hand to meet his, recalling the feeling she felt when Lucy shook her hand.

 _So nice people like them exist in this world_ , Juvia mused, softly gasping when Gray's hand enclosed around her and sent bolts shooting up her arm. Gray shook it firmly, nodding at her and seemed rather oblivious towards her sudden tensed expression. He turned after releasing her hand, missing the way Juvia rubbed her arm uncomfortably and watched the heels of his shoes as he walked, wondering what that feeling was.

She felt her pulse against her breast picking up a fast rhythm, the normally steady beat becoming interrupted by the warmth starting to cloud around her.

 _What is wrong with Juvia?_

"You getting picked on, does that happen often?" She heard Gray ask from multiple paces in front of her, leaned inside one of the fridges to grab a bottle of water. Juvia's mind processed the question over and over, but her mouth seemed to be too distracted to form a single vow. No matter what part of him she looked at, Gray was suddenly surrounded by a warm glow that would not dispel no matter how many times she blinked. Gray came and stopped in front of her, scanning her face for a second, "I'm going to take your silence as a yes, and also since I don't know how to read your expression." He sent a glance to the basket she was now gripping in her hands, "Storing for winter?" He asked with light humor.

Juvia finally found it in her to speak, darting her eyes between his curious ones and the load of food she was carrying, "Ju—Juvia is shopping for a friend!" She loudly exclaimed, "She might have . . . a friend over at her home." Avoiding his studying stare, Juvia moved around him to the fridge he previously was in, slowly pulling a water from the shelf. She felt his presence behind her, feeling his arm reach above her to pull out a strawberry milk and a large can of orange soda.

"You must be happy about that." His tone was low and _right_ behind her. Juvia swore she felt his breath against her hair.

"Juvia is." She murmured, absently dropping the water into her crate, hearing his shoes squeak as he turned and walked down a different isle. After reaching and grabbing a few milks, she pressed a palm against her chest, her heart pounding angrily against her skin. Her cheeks stung, so she was sure she was flushed.

Her feet lead her to where Gray stood, a brow raised as he stared at the multiple candies in front of him. He was muttering something under his breath in irritation, but something assured Juvia that it was not about her. The male plucked a pack of spicy gum from a box and twirled it between his fingers, catching her eye from the corner of his vision. He smiled, and Juvia melted.

"Juvia didn't thank . . Gray for helping her before." The shy girl spoke, digging for excuses to keep talking to him. She felt the time was running thin, seeing as he grabbed things he needed from shelves like an expert. He was slipping from her grasp already, but she felt in her gut she wanted to hold on, "Thank you for helping Juvia."

They both were in line at the register by now, and Gray had a frown on his lips, "I hate those types of people the most. Just what are they gaining from humiliating others like that? I will never understand why people feel the need to step on others in order to feel higher about themselves. People like that—" He paused to slide his items to the cashier, fishing his hand in his pants pocket for his wallet, "People like that don't deserve to have any recognition in your life, aright? I mean, I hardly know you, Juvia, we've only met twice, but I can already tell you have a good heart beating in your chest."

Juvia was taken back and found herself staring at the back of the males head, watching the glow around him grow stronger with every pace her heart picked up.

"Seeing that sort of thing happen in front of me— _sheesh_ , I should'a showed them one," Gray was hissing under his breath, "Scums." The cashier handed him his bag and he turned for the store entrance, dragging his heels below him to let off some steam. Juvia quickly scattered her items across the counter when his back disappeared around the corner. Impatience filled her chest as she watched the clerk price her items, mentally urging the middle-aged man to work faster. The man seemed to sense Juvia's impatience, almost like she was oozing in it, and moved as fast as he could, accepting the money Juvia slapped on the counter and handing her her bag.

"Wait! Gray—", She ran out the store and slipped once her shoes hit the soaked ground, surprised to find that it had started raining in the time she was inside. Two fast reacting arms caught her in their embrace to stop her quick fall, Juvia reacting fast enough to grip onto her saviors shoulder and bicep. She was mere inches from the ground.

"That surprised me," Gray's tensed body relaxed, and Juvia could physically _feel_ the relief fill him, "Are you alright?"

"—sama," Juvia whispered, looking up to him with shinning eyes and adoration. They stayed in that position for long seconds, the pattering rain as distant background noise to them, their noises close to brushing, their sharing breaths—

Gray cleared his throat, the first to tear his eyes away from her deep blues, and carefully raised her to her feet, "Wa—Watch your step, it's raining all of a sudden." He gave both his shoulders an awkward roll and turned his head the other way. Juvia step aside and mumbled her thanks, reaching her hand inside her shoulder bag to grip her folded umbrella. She quietly glanced to the man beside her, admiring his jawline as he watched the water drip off the edge of the roof, then glanced down at the object in hand.

"Um?" Juvia quavered breathlessly, squeezing her eyes shut as he turned, shoving her umbrella into his chest, "Please use this to Gray-sama's liking!"

Gray yelped, catching the parasol as Juvia jumped back, "Oi! What about—" He moved to stop her as Juvia took a running start into the shower.

"Juvia lives close by!" And like that, she was out of reach of the dumbfounded male, skipping through puddles and swinging her grocery bag along with her.

* * *

 _Would Lucy like to join Juvia—no, no. Can Juvia invite Lucy_ —, Juvia pondered as she walked into her classroom, moving straight to her seat as she does everyday. Thinking of ways to ask Lucy to her house was more troubling than she thought it would be, but every way she thought of sounded improper or just not good enough. Juvia thought she wanted to ask in a way that Lucy would _at least_ consider since the thought of the bright girl agreeing on the spot seemed like misplaced hope. She took her seat in an absent-minded matter, coming back to the real world when her bottom nearly slipped off the edge of her seat.

Juvia made eye contact with a few classmates who seemed shocked by her clumsy action, but dismissed them quickly to pull her notebook from her desk, deciding that maybe writing her ideas would be more effective than thinking them. She didn't even hear Lucy enter or notice the blonde take her seat beside her, too engrossed in her scribbling. Lucy, after greeting a few classmates who waved at her, took her seat and watched Juvia aggressively erase something she had written, wondering what the pale girl was writing that needed such power.

"Good morning, Juvia!" Lucy chirped, jumping along with the blue-haired girl who yelped out of her seat, slamming her notebook shut and dunking it into her lap, "My bad, I didn't mean to scare you!"

"Lucy!" Juvia croaked, covering her mouth to clear her throat, fingers shaking in nerves, "Um _—_ Um . . . Go—Good morning." She stammered, ears burning, leg bouncing.

Lucy laughed, the rising sun radiating off her skin, "You sure are lively today!"

Juvia swallowed, feeling a smile working its way onto her lips, but she bowed her head and turned as their homeroom teacher entered the room, yelling at the lot of them to take their seats. As the man called attendance, Juvia opened her notebook again on her desk to review her notes, frowning at every line and word she had written. Nothing seemed natural enough to say out loud, so what was she going to do? She had no experience for this sort of thing, no prior knowledge that helped back her up, so the struggle was hers alone.

Her head laid rest against the crease of the book, Juvia not forgetting to acknowledge the teacher when her name was called. Though the only sound she gave was a terribly muffled response, bringing her the attention of every set of eyes in the class. Lucy seemed the most worried, as the girl looked close to standing from her seat and crouching down beside her.

"Juvia, if you don't feel well, I suggest going to the nurse's office," Juvia looked up from her desk, immediately straightening her back against her seat.

"Ah! I'll take her!" Lucy raised her hand high in the air as she pushed her seat out from under her. Juvia's breath caught in her throat and she looked like she wanted to protest, but found that she couldn't as Lucy was already guiding her out of the classroom. All she could do was gape. They both were walking in the opposite direction of where the infirmary was located, but Juvia didn't want break the silence that was being held between the both of them. She noticed Lucy kept sending her glances, opening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say something, so Juvia waited.

"Say, Juvia?" Lucy finally spoke up after what felt like minutes of walking, "Do you not like me that much?" Juvia felt her chest squeeze at the brittle smile that Lucy was holding on her lips, "I can see you are lacking in the social area, but I still feel like you don't enjoy me speaking to you. I ignore what everyone tells me because they obviously have some delusion in their heads that . . . and the stupid rumors! I mean, what _child_ came up with those?"

"Lucy _—"_

"I want to be your friend."

Juvia felt like she swallowed her heart. Flashes of her previous 'friends' came to mind in blurs, but Lucy stopped and stood in front of her brightly, the morning light reflecting in her light locks. Though the smile on her face remained forced, Juvia could tell she was being sincere. She had to bite down on her tongue to keep the hot tears at bay.

The notebook in her hand, the one she had been writing in before, was extended out in front of her towards Lucy, who took it hesitantly and opened it. A broad smile extended out on her lips as she read the contents, and Juvia tried her best to hold down her embarrassment from sharing.

"Would Lucy like to . . . come to Juvia's home?" She murmured, just barely enough for the fair-haired girl to hear, "She went and bought grocery's for her last night." Lucy nodded, hugging the notebook tightly into her chest.

"I would love to!"

๑

"Does Lucy have someone she likes?" Juvia asked, eyes towards her lap, fingers messing with the frills of her skirt. It was lunch period and Lucy had insisted on eating lunch together, but it was not like Juvia would have declined the offer. They sat side-by-side where Juvia would normally sit and eat alone in the courtyard of the school with both their lunches, packets of bread, and two bottles of strawberry milk set up between them. Juvia was thinking how nice and surreal the day was, and her thoughts wandered off to Gray from their meeting at the convenience store. She blushed at the memory, hoping Lucy wouldn't notice but then thought that she _wanted_ Lucy to notice, so she asked.

Lucy looked up with two cheeks full of food, "Somewhonf uh liph?" She asked with a lisp, covering her mouth as she quickly finished chewing and swallowed, "Someone I like?"

Juvia nodded, "Juvia's just curious."

"I do." The immediate and blunt answer surprised Juvia. Lucy looked off the side with a soft expression, setting her chopsticks down to rest. Juvia had never seen such a loving expression before, "My boyfriend, you see, is someone I never pictured myself falling in love with."

"Lucy has a boyfriend?" Juvia leaned in with interest, earning an eager nod from the girl, "Lucy is in love with him?" Another quick nod.

"He came crashing into my life like a crazy man. Literally! When I first moved here, not even five seconds after getting off the train he fell on me!" Lucy laughed and Juvia winced, picturing the scene of Lucy being crushed beneath the anonymous male, "We go to different schools now that I moved in an apartment complex in the area, but he always comes and sees me everyday."

"How long have you two been together?" Juvia asked.

"Well, we met four years ago, but he asked me on a date two years ago." Lucy smiled, "Our first date was a disaster, but it was definitely one I won't forget. What about you, Juvia?" A sly grin faced her way as Lucy scooted closer to the suddenly tensed girl and Juvia's heart thumped with anticipation, "Do _you_ have someone you like?"

Juvia felt her cheeks start to burn and the fumbling she was doing with her skirt increased, "His name is Gray. Gray-sama."

Lucy looked shocked, "Gray?" Juvia nodded in response.

"He does not go to this school. Juvia met him in front of a store a while ago."

"Gray, huh?" Lucy mumbled to herself as she picked her chopsticks up again. Juvia became oblivious to Lucy's sudden change in behavior, missing the way she sent multiple glances from the corner of her vision.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

The three teens, all showing determination on their features, dropped their hand weapons of choosing in the middle.

"You're off your game today, Gray," Lucy laughed, balling her fist against her palm.

"Not like he was ever good at this, though," A male grumbled against her shoulder, both his arms coming around under her breast to squeeze her in a tight embrace, "Lucy's gonna _mow your ass into the ground_."

"Says the guy who lost the last _ten_ times," Gray spared an eye roll, dodging a foot jab aimed at his shin, "Alright, Lucy, it's between you and me—"

" _—and_ Natsu!"

" _Shut up_ —loser buys today's snacks."

They both got their hands ready. He already knew he was going lose, and he could tell that Lucy did, too, but admitting defeat before even trying was a weak blow. He felt his wallet poking out his pocket as he leaned against the phone booth, watching the couple standing before him get comfortable. Lucy didn't even _blink_ as the male holding her in a hug lifted her up into his lap on top the newspaper machine, but the fierceness in her eyes softened for just a moment when a big smooch was pressed against her jawline. Her cheeks stained with color.

"Just so you know, Gray, I want strawberry milk," The blonde declared, the determination returning to her chestnut irises, her eyes absolutely _shinning_ as she leaned the side of her face against Natsu's. She was glowing with pride at the fact that all three of them knew she had this game in the palm of her hands. Natsu showed intense pride as well, and Gray couldn't find it in him to feel bad about it.

"Orange soda," Natsu informed in as well, "Also that spicy gum Luce bought for me last time."

"I'm surprised you liked it, it smelled awful."

"You didn't like it?" Natsu looked hurt, and Gray had to suppress a smirk, "Is that why you wouldn't kiss me yesterday!"

"I _did_ kiss you! Plenty of times—"

"Forget the gum, Gray."

He patiently watched the couple lightly bicker over the gum, crossing his arms and keeping his expression flat. This was nothing new. They at least argued a handful of times a day and as always, Gray watched carefully, it ended with Lucy smacking Natsu's forehead and leaving him fuming in silence. With Natsu quietly groaning on his own, Lucy turned back to Gray with her hands on her hips and huffed.

"You ready?"

He didn't voice an answer, just merely nodded and got his fist ready against his palm.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Rock against paper.

He lost.

Lucy was jumping in victory and into Natsu's extended arms like they weren't just fighting like middle aged mother's in a supermarket a couple seconds ago. Gray sighed, hands in his front pants pockets, and pushed his weight onto his feet as he turned in the direction of the convenience store.

 _Strawberry milk, orange soda, gum—_

Gray went over the list in his head as he quickly jogged across the street before the light changed, earning a stern look from an officer and a grin from a elder woman sitting on the bench under the rest stop. Gray slightly ducked his head and moved around the taller man, ignoring his sharp gaze and sent a glance to darkening sky.

The automatic doors welcomed him into the crisp air of the store, and recieved a 'welcome back' from the owner who gave him an eye wrinkling smile.

"You lost this time?" The man questioned in surprise as Gray approached, "Off day?"

He nodded, grinning, brushing past the man, "Something like that."

 _Strawberry milk, orange soda, gum—_

He quickly made way for the fridges arranged against the back wall of the small store, edging himself around a few people and even a small dog before he finally reached his desired destination. Taking a second to scan his eyes over the beverages behind the fogged glass, Gray barely griped the handle before a sudden clash of glass from a few aisles away received his startled attention. He let out a sigh and opened the fridge door, and was once again interrupted.

"You should watch where you're walking, _ameonna!_ "

His brows furrowed, hand slipping from the cold metal as he leaned forward for an angle. Two girls stood huddled against the other snickering behind their sleeves, another knelt to the floor with the fallen glass jars in her palms. Ocean waves acted as curtains and covered the girls face, her frame trembling and limbs close together, the jar rack pressed against her shoulder from its fall. Her position showed humiliation, and he was quick to put the pieces together.

Disgust rolled against the inside of his throat. Gray was in stride within moments and got down and balanced himself on the balls of his feet, his hands promptly moving and grasping the two jars the girl was holding. He looked up and sent the two females watching him a cold glance, not giving such petty existences' proper acknowledgment, his full attention going down on the one in front of him.

"My, what a mess. I'll help you pick it up"

He felt his gut squeeze at look in her eyes when she looked up. She looked close to spilling over tears, but not quite. Something was holding her together, and that was a thought was good enough to make him smile. Gray felt his expression go soft as he pulled the rack off of her and helped pick up the last of the jars. She followed and thanked him in a way that made him conscious, but not that he minded. It gave him the impression that she was used to being treated like she was unwanted, and _that_ was a thought that left a horrible taste in his mouth.

He remembered the look on her face when he handed her that cold bottle of water, asking if she was okay, standing up for her against the laughing imbecile he called his best friend. She looked at him like she was seeing the sun for the first time in her life, and it was a similar look to what she was giving him now.

It wasn't long before he was dropping his items on the register counter and fishing for his wallet. She was close behind him, eyes not leaving him, and he felt the warm attention through every fiber of his body. He chewed on his lip, grabbed his bag and made a quick turn for the door, stopping when the heels of his boots skid against a puddle of water that had formed outside the entrance in the little time he was inside.

It was raining. It was a soft rain. No thunder, no lightning. Though the sky was now filled with heavy shades of grey, it was calming, but he knew this sort of day.

[ _Off day?_ ]

The elder's question repeated itself in his mind.

Gray sighed and moved more under the awning of the store, watching drops of water fall over the edge, his eyes falling on a certain clutter of items directly across the street from where he stood. It was common to see roadside memorials setup aside busy roads, especially in the city. A framed picture of a familiar woman's face stared back at him, smiling. A physical reminder to him that he wasn't fast enough, that other people could suffer from your own foolish actions.

He could almost still see the expression on her face before the headlights blocked it out. The images were becoming more blurred the older he got.

 _Ur_.

He was tired.

"Wait!" Gray felt his pulse jump, "Gray—" Juvia came sprinting out the entrance of store in an unexpected frenzy, and Gray caught the exact moment both her heels slipped out from under her. His arms were already wiping out in front of him before a single coherent thought or word went through his mind. Juvia's body became cradled in both folds of his arms with his hands supporting both her shoulders and the back of her head. His knuckles were scraping the ground.

"That surprised me," He felt a heavy tension release from his body, his shoulders relaxed themselves as he quickly scanned over her face for any signs of pain or injury, "Are you alright?"

"—sama," Juvia whispered, looking up to him with shining eyes and adoration.

 _Huh? Gray-sama?_ It took time for the words to work their way through his mind, keeping them both in that position for what felt like an eternity to him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers.

But when the sound of the rain picking up cut through whatever atmosphere they both somehow had created, Gray cleared his throat and pulled her up to her feet.

"Wa—Watch your step, it's raining all of a sudden." He gave both his shoulders an awkward roll and turned his head the other way. His cheeks stung with heat.

Juvia step aside and mumbled her thanks, rubbishing through both bags she was holding. He felt her gaze on him, which didn't help the warmth he was feeling and so desperately trying to calm down. The air had a chill to it due to the rain, so why did he feel so comfortably warm like this? Just because one girl gave him _that_ look? He sneaked a glance from the corner of his eye. He knew he wouldn't be able to get it out of his head.

"Um?" Juvia quavered breathlessly, squeezing her eyes shut as he turned, shoving her umbrella into his chest, "Please use this to Gray-sama's liking!"

Gray yelped, catching the parasol as Juvia jumped back, "Oi! What about—" He moved to stop her as Juvia took a running start into the pouring rain, his hand grasping nothing but moist air.

"Juvia lives close by!" And just like that, she was far out of reach.

Gray slumped in defeat as she disappeared around the corner of a building, his eyes falling on the framed woman one more time. Her smiling face stared back at him.

 _Don't give me that look, Ur._

He smiled back, popped the umbrella open, and crossed the road.

* * *

Juvia squinted at the afternoon light that shone in her eyes she walked out the school entrance, catching the sight of Lucy waving to her from the opened gates. The air smelled of drying rain, a scent that calmed her nerves and made her stomach warm. She smiled to Lucy, raising her hand to return the wave, but stopped abruptly when a male came running into sight and straight into Lucy, taking her crashing into the ground with him. Juvia was shocked to hear Lucy scream and acted fast, gripping her school bag in a white knuckled grip as she ran to the scene, yelling as she started pounding her bag into the boy's back.

"Who! Do you think you are! Running into Lucy like this!" The male yelped and rolled off of Lucy, but Juvia kept beating into him, not caring as the straps of her bag began to rip, "Are you a pervert? Unforgivable! Juvia will not forgive such foul behavior towards her friend! How dare you, corrupted man!"

"Wait! Wait Juvia!" Lucy jumped off the ground and grabbed onto Juvia's arm as she reached into her ruined bag and pulled out her pencil case, "This guy is _—_ " The male lifted himself from the ground, but Juvia was not having it. Before Lucy could give any sort of explanation to save the poor boy, Juvia threw what was in her hand, nailing him point in the face and knocking him back over onto the ground, "my boyfriend."

Juvia paused, "Eh? Boyfriend?"

Lucy chewed on her lip as she knelt down to the groaning male, helping him to a seated position. Juvia struggled with her words to apologize for causing such a commotion, soon finding it in her that she couldn't and turning to the laughter that had erupted behind her. Her chest squeezed at the sight of the cackling male, his dark hair blown back from the warm breeze that was flowing through them, a scar visible above his temple. Juiva felt her nerves relax as he stopped to stand next to her, admiring the familiar glow that was around him.

"Wow, she got you good, hot head!" Gray laughed, leaned over with an arm holding one side of his rib cage, "This day got so much better. Damn, I wish I had a camera ready."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia looked between the two on the ground in front of her and the male now standing beside her. Suddenly Lucy was smirking at her, and Juvia had to do a double take.

"I texted him to come," Lucy grinned, and then whispered, " _You're welcome_." Juvia felt her face start to burn.

"So _you're_ the friend that Lucy is always talking about?" Gray questioned with a smile on his face, dodging Juvia's pencil case that Lucy picked off the ground as it thrown at him.

"I don't _always_ talk about her!" Lucy defended, her cheeks turning red, sending quick and flickering glances towards Juvia who was stiffly moving dirt with the toe of her shoe, "Only . . . sometimes."

" _Puh_ -lease, yes you do."

Juvia looked between the two bickering, awkwardly shifting her weight between her feet, "How does . . Lucy and Gray-sama . . know one another?" She asked after the two quieted down for a moment. Lucy and Gray shared a look, Lucy slowly standing from the ground and helping her boyfriend back to his feet. Juvia sent the male an apologetic look, which was met with a sour scowl.

"Gray is Natsu's best friend. He was there when I got off the train," Lucy shrugged, turning to the coral-haired male that was still glaring fire towards Juvia, "Stop looking at her like that!" She smacked his chest, earning herself a glare.

"He's just upset Juvia kicked his ass." Gray chuckled.

"Juvia is so sorry! She thought you were trying to hurt Lucy, " Juvia bowed, "She panicked."

The male's face instantly relaxed, his expression softening as a sigh left his lips, "Whatever, I woulda done the the same thing, I tell ya." He brushed it off, straightened his shirt, and sent her a grin, "You're alright."

Lucy started brushing dirt and gravel off the male's pants, scolding him about tackling her and ignoring his protests and complaints.

Gray shook his head at the couple, turning to Juvia while he fished something out his bag, "I believe you let me borrow this," He said, holding up her folded umbrella, "Forcefully."

Juvia felt her tongue tie at the sight of the red parasol, shyly raising her hands to accept the item from his grip, "Forgive Juvia for her actions back then . . Gray-sama was free to keep this as long as he liked, and as much as he needed." She mumbled, grateful that he had moved close enough to hear her. Her heart was drumming, her face was hot.

Gray shrugged, casually placing his hands in his pants pocket, "It's alright, I'm returning it to you. Not like either of us is going to need it anymore," He leaned down to catch her gaze, the one she had been keeping on the ground, "The rain season is over."

Juvia took a moment to process his statement as he walked over to Natsu, eyeing the sky that had none of the usual gloom hanging in it. White clouds littered her view, the sun shined hot and bright against her skin, and there was not a single storm cloud in sight, not even in any distance. The air was warm and puddles of water covered the ground, and the air surrounded her with a scent that she had missed.

Lucy approached, pencil case in hand, a kind smile on her face that Juiva still felt she wasn't used to seeing, and there was a glow about her from the natural light. The blonde bent down and picked Juvia's torn bag off the ground, and gently tucked the item in the pocket, "Natsu was bugging me about getting something to eat, " She started, "want to come? Then you and I can head back to your place after."

Juvia felt excitement in her gut, and eagerly nodded, "Juvia would love to."

She felt awkward and out of her place watching the three of them, not used to the amount of socializing and was surprised in how much she had talked already. But when Lucy smiled and came closer, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk, Juvia felt her worries melt.

A warm gust of wind blew through them, carrying the leaves and the earthy scent of drying rain with it.

"Your allergies ruin every nice moment." Gray commented, his expression wry as he watched Natsu rub his snotty nose with his sleeve.

"Shut the hell . . . _achoo!_ "

Lucy digged up a small pack of tissues from her bag and helped Natsu clean himself off, kissing his cheek. Juvia found herself smiling at the small scene.

She inhaled deeply through her nose, savoring the deep scent of past rain.

 _Juvia loves this smell._

* * *

a/n: this was inspired by one of my favorite manga, tomodachi no hanashi! i highly recommend it, i adore it. and i know it was gray who "cleared the rain" for juvia, but i will never forget episode 37

this was going to be _so much_ longer, but i deleted some parts in order to finish. if i didn't finish this now, i would never have. maybe i'll write them back in in the future, who knows?

also, i put my tumblr and twitter in my bio! come talk to me sometime! if you want. thank you for reading!


End file.
